Snowed In Christmas
by NoodleluvsGorillaz
Summary: Its actually snowing in Essex, but with that Kong studios gets snowed in with the Gorillaz stuck inside. Loads of odd stuff happen including Muds wearing a band aid weird! NLG


It was nine when it happened. All across the snow covered hills of Essex, above one of them stood a grim house covered in crisp Xmas frost. The door was snowed in completely and the windows were covered from top to bottom in ice. What was that inside a whole band, due to do a gig that night, were stuck.

Noodle stood at the door in her pyjama's swinging backwards and forwards. Next to her stood a desperately frantic 2D trying to get a signal from his phone. Noodle passed him a glance of disgust as he started knocking the mobile on his shin. Further on stood a rather cheesed off Murdoc and a rather hungry Russel. They all looked solemn as they stood at the snowed in door.

"Well, when the sun shines the ice will melt…" Noodle began but she was interrupted by a grunt from her neighbour who was still fiddling with his mobile.

"What's wiv dis 'fing?" 2D moaned knocking it on the wall.

"If you start hittin' it it'll break and then you can't do anythin' with it, ya div!" Murdoc snarled snatching the phone from his 'div's hands. 2D gave Murdoc an annoyed look and sat down next to Noodle. Noodle followed.

"Its Christmas soon and we're gonna be snowed in." She grumbled as sat down next to her friend. 2D nodded in agreement.

"Well for Satan's sake use the other phone then." Murdoc said pointing to the lobby counter top where a little devil sat eating a sandwich. Russel noticed the cheese and tomato sandwich and started to run for it.

"Eat the devil while you're at it," Murdoc shouted to the fat man who was scoffing down the last remains of the sandwich, "that goddamn thing nipped me finger yesterday."

He then put up is thumb and showed everyone the proof. His finger (or more like thumb) was rather chewed up and gritty. Noodle inspected it closely and came to a conclusion.

"It's a cut, you'll live." She said pulling a band aid from her pyjama pocket. Murdoc moved shiftily away.

"It's a band aid, for goodness sake, its not gonna kill you." Noodle screamed chasing the bassist around the lobby. He finally tripped on a '2D' and fell head forward into a chair. Noodle, while she had the chance, wrapped the band aid around his thumb. 2D was now rubbing his head with his hand. Through the thick azure hair, Noodle thought she saw blood and she magically turned into Nurse Noodle. She rushed to aid faster than the speed of light to the back of his head.

"2D-chan, you bleeding!" She said inspecting his neck.

"Yay, it's a miracle! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Murdoc said sarcastically.

In return 2D started screaming and hopping around.

"Calm down Idiot." Russel said licking his fingers.

"But, Russ I'm dyin' 'ere, can sum wun 'elp me?" 2D said, still hopping around.

"If you calm down some one can." Noodle said pacing up and down like an animal in a cage. She knocked her head on the wall and started to cry. Tears ran down her face like rain drops.

"Wut about me 'en?" 2D said as he hit _his _head on the wall. Noodle turned to him angrily.

"Stand still and I'll have a look." Noodle protested rubbing her head. What was up with everyone today, she thought. Russell was more hungry than usual, Murdoc was acting like a big baby and 2D was acting, lets say… normally.

"Awright then!" 2D grumped. He lifted up his hair and let Noodle take a look. Noodle felt in her pocket for a tissue and started to dab the blood.

"Um, I, I… I feel a bit si-ck…" Noodle screamed as she flee. She rounded the corner and disappeared in a flash.

"What's her problem, huh?" Murdoc said pointing to the direction Noodle had gone. He then pointed to 2D's head.

"Ya just gonna leave him?" He said picking up the blood stained tissue. He threw it into a bin and slumped back on the floor. He rummaged in his pocket to find another tissue, and he… failed. So he decided to try the direct approach, phone the ambulance.

"Dullard, pass me ya phone!" Murdoc shouted. 2D obediently pulled out is Nokia 360 and passed it to Murdoc. Now going back to the start of all this…

"There's no signal!" Murdoc screamed as he dialled in the hospital number.

"Duh!" Noodle said as she came back in the room. She had changed completely into a new pair of jeans and a T-shirt that said Tokyo Storm Warning.

"I felt a bit queasy mopping up your blood 2D-chan. And I ran to change into something more expectable. _Semosai_!" Noodle explained as she sat back down. Everyone looked at her. Murdoc glaring, Russel smiling and 2D…um, crying. She looked back at them all and laughed.

"Whats up guys?..."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Did ya like it? I'll continue and finish it before Xmas, K? NLG


End file.
